Love by War
by KagomeHigurashi2013
Summary: Kagome has always had a special sympathy for half-demons. What does she do when she discovers a secret room full of caged half-demons who are forced to fight to the death and what will happen when she meets a certain half-demon who will soon be executed? Will she save him or will he save her?
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome dear, could you clean your room? It's starting to look filthy." Kagome's mother mentioned to her "Sure mom. I was going to clean it anyway." Kagome walked down the hall to her room. As she cleaned she started thinking about her new house and life she had started with her mother's new husband. She hated him. Whenever he was near, she could sense a terrible demonic ora but when she grew to curious, he somehow knew and beat her until she bleed. She started shuffling around her rank of bows, arrows and her quiver. She moved her dresser to get everything out from behind it but instead of a truck load of junk behind it, she found a handle sticking out of the wall. She pulled it and a door opened leading out and down. She locked her bedroom door, kissed her index finger and touched each corner of the door and went off. "There. now I'll hear them when they come to my door". she thought to herself as she climbed down a long ladder. When she came to the bottom, all she could see was darkness. Then, a smash of a door closing came from the other side of the hallway. She panicked. She focused on the lock on one of the cages as hard as she could. It snapped open and she ran inside not looking who or what was inside. He walked by holding a torch snapping at whatever was inside the cages and kicking some of them. As he walked by, the light from the torch shined on his face. It was her step-father. She hated him, Naraku. She shoot him a glare although he didn't bother to look at her. Lucky me, I didn't his entire repulsive face. She couldn't see any decent qualities in him. " You bastard. I should have figured it was you who owned all the cages. You're a terrible, no good, son of a!" "Excuse me" Someone from behind her interrupted her. "I totally agree with you but just who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" She turned around but all she could see was darkness. "I can smell the human in you. What are you doing with a bunch of half-demons?" It was a soft but strong and angery voice. "Half-demons?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well duh! What did you think was down here?" the voice snapped "Hey! Don't get all snappy with me! I didn't know what was down here until you just told me." she snapped back "Feh" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now lets just what you look like." Kagome formed a pick ball of swirling energy in her hand. "Woah. Cool ears." In the corner sat a half-demon with long silver hair, dog ears and a red kimono. "So," she sat in front of him "What's going on down here and what's up with you?" she asked. He didn't know if he could trust her or not but he told her anyway. "Well, for starters. We are all caged half-demons. Naraku keeps us under here and brings us once in a while to fight each other. Two go up and one comes down. Whoever loses is executed. People who want to watch pay Naraku. I just barely lost to a half-demon hawk. I would have won if that damn thing couldn't fly." he snarled. She was shocked. She sat there and stared at him for a little while. "Come on." Kagome stood up and grabbed his arm "Just where do you think you're dragging me?"he asked "Do you wanta die or live? I can keep you with me. I'll say you're a slave I found that way Naraku will let me keep you. He's fond of other peoples misery including mine." she said "Naraku? What do you mean? Are you related to him?" he snatched his arm back "Technically? No. He's my step-father. I'd rather be living out the streets than with him though." "Can't disagree with you there." "Oh one sec. I need to pass you off as my slave." She closed her eyes, put her hands in a praying position and folded down her pikeys and thumbs. A pick light surrounded her and her hair stood up. His eyes were wide as he stared at her as the light lit up the cage. Beads flew out at him forming a necklace around his neck. She opened her eyes as the light dissipated. "What is this thing?" asked alarmed looking down at it "It's a symbol saying that you're my life slave. You're mine for life." "For life!" he began tugging on it "It's not coming for. I've seen other demons and half-demons around the village wearing them. I've tried removing them but it never works. Besides, you don't want end up back here again do you?" She was right and although he didn't like the idea of being a "slave" for life, he felt safer with her more than he ever had. "I never caught your name. I'm Kagome." she stared at him with such innocence. "It's Inuyasha." "Inuyasha hm? I like it. Lets go Inuyasha."


	3. Chapter 3

She took his hand once more somewhat dragging back up through the secret door in to her room. "Nice room" he said sarcastically. Her room was pink with a white shaggy carpet and a pink canopy bed. "Trust me. I don't like it either." she said flopping onto her bed. Someone was coming down the hallway. "Crap! Someone is coming!" She jumped up "Go on to the balcony!" she pointed to a pair of double doors and throw her backpack on to her desk to make it look like she was studying. "You have a balcony?" "Shut up and go!" she pushed him out the doors and slammed them shut behind her. "What am I suppose to do out here?"he asked. He didn't want to sit there and be bored the whole time she was doing whatever she was suppose to do. "You're suppose to shut up and stay there until I say so." She snapped. He snarled and sat in the window box next to her window. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. "What are you doing?" she asked. "You said to say put. I'm staying put where I want." he folded his arms. "Ugh! Fine." She closed the curtains. "Hey!" he snapped "Shh!" A pound on the door. "Kagome! We're having dinner! Get out here!" he snapped "I'll be out in a minute. I'm studying." she tried to sound innocent and sweet while trying to hold back rage. "I don't care!" he yelled back "Put on something nice and get the hell out here!" you can hear him stomping away from the door. "Whatever you say Naraku you bastard." she snarled. She went to the window and pulled the curtains open. "What did you say? That was Naraku!" he jumped out of the window box and onto the balcony and back inside. "Why didn't you tell me stupid girl!" "It's not like that, It's not like I enjoy having him around. And besides, I'll kill him someday anyway." he frowned at her. "Now go back out the the balcony and shut the door." "Whatfore?" "Didn't you hear him? I need to get changed so get out." "Oh" he blushed and walked out onto the balcony and shut the door behind him. She got changed into a short red dress and put her hair up in a bun. "You can come back in." He walked back in and just stared. He didn't like it. It wasn't her. "Don't worry I don't like it either." that gave him a little reassurance. "You'll stay up here and I'll slip some food up to you later." "Whatever" he jumped on top of her canopy bed and laid down.

Sorry it's so late! My sister was hogging the computer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome sat at the dinner table eating and slipping food into the pants she put on under her dress. "Kagome honey so you want more food? You ate quite a bit." Naraku asked her all sweetly. "No I'm fine" she shot him a glare. She stood up, washed her plate and raced to her room. She slammed the door behind her and pointed to the balcony. "Go out there. It'll take 2 seconds. I need to get out of this ridiculous thing." "Thank god." He hopped off the canopy and sat outside. Kagome throw the dress into the corner of the room and put a white shirt on instead. "Alright come on in." she took a plate out from under her dress and blow the dust off. "There's a nice view out there you know." She placed the plate on a table next to her bed. "There's your dinner." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I get all that!" He'd never had some much food given to him. "Aren't you hungry? I mean, that's from your dinner isn't it?" "No. I'm not that hungry. You can have it." He sat down and stared at the plate. He didn't know where to start. There was chicken and rice and noodles and quail. He closed his eyes and put his chopsticks on something. He opened his eyes and gobbled down whatever his chopsticks had landed on. "This is so good! Where'd you get the plate anyway? It's not like you could take a plate up here without someone noticing." "Well, that's an interesting story. When I was younger or just up till 2 years ago, my mother and I had lived on the streets. So that plate was one of the only things I owned at the time and it reminded me of times with my mother so I kept it. she stared down at the floor dragging her feet around. "But, I'd rather be out on the streets again then living the fancy life," she rolled her eyes "With Naraku as my step-father." she was now clenching her fist. She flopped over onto her bed. "Wow. Tough life." Inuyasha said while slurping up one of his noodles. "No kidding." she smiled and sat up. "Here watch this." She formed a portal to downstairs where Naraku was sitting and formed a bow. She started giggling. A arrow formed and she aimed right at Naraku's head. She fired. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL?" she closed the portal and started to laugh uncontrollably. Inuyasha started to laugh. "That helps get some anger out." She heard stomping coming to her door. "I'll get outside." "No time!" she shoves him under the bed. "Hey! I thought we had a system or something!" "Shh!" The bow dissipated into the air. "Kagome open the door this instant you little brat!" She throw her shirt and pants off. "What the!" Inuyasha yelled. "Shut up and look the other way." She snapped her dress back on. "Coming father." She walked to the door and opened it. "May I help you?" she stared at him innocently, tipping her head. "How dare you shoot me with an arrow you wench!"he snapped "Whatever are you talking about dearest father?" Inuyasha thought he was going to vomit. "THE ARROW YOU SHOOT AT ME! DON'T ACT ALL SWEET!" "But however could I have shoot an arrow from my room to the kitchen?" he glared at her and stomped out slamming the door behind him. "I can't believe I did that she slumped down against the crawled out from under the bed. "I'm going to throw up." Inuyasha just laid on the ground all spread out. "I blame the government." they looked at each other and giggled.

Ya. Your welcome. I made this one longer because I've been falling so far behind. I hope you liked!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You can come back in." Kagome was now changed into a short sleeve shirt and green capris and her hair was in a messy bun. Inuyasha slided the door open. "So, is this going to be a regular thing?" having to go in and outside all the time. "You got any better ideas?" She walked over to the balcony and sat on the edge. "What are doing!? You're not going to jump are you!" "Are you kidding? I hated my life but I've got one person to look up to now so it's better I guess." he looked down somewhat disappointed. "Why do you look so down? I'm talking about you." his head shoot up. "Oh" he blushed a little. He liked knowing she looked up to him because he liked being around her. It made him feel safe and knowing she liked having him around made him feel. Well loved by someone. He had never felt that way. "So if you're not jumping than what are you doing?" she pointed down. He stared at her blankly. "The ladder silly." he came over to her and looked down. He saw it now. There was a ladder leading directly down from her room. "I'm going to train. You can come if you like." "Fine by me. You know I could carry you down." "Sounds good. This thing isn't as stable as it looks." she shook it almost making it fall. "Climb on. Before we go though, what if someone comes to your room. I mean like Naraku." Inuyasha pointed to his back and leaned down. "Well,"She hopped on. "Before I left my room ast time I put a seal on the door so that I'll hear whoever comes to the door while I'm gone and I can talk back so that it sound like I'm right inside." He balanced himself on the railing. "Smart" He took a power filled leap forward. She closed her eyes and grabbed his robe. He laughed a little. "It's ok. You can look." she opened her eyes. She couldn't believe how wonderful the world looked from up high. The sky was bright blue, glass was varieties of green and cherry trees were in full bloom. "It's beautiful." He landed on the limb of huge oak tree in the middle of the forest. "Right where I was hoping you would land." she hopped off his back and climbed down the tree branch by branch. "Hey I remember this tree." Inuyasha jumped off the limb and landed swiftly on the ground. He pat the tree. "Do you really?" Kagome asked while forming a bow. "Ya. This was my favorite tree before I was captured by Naraku. I've always felt a weird connection with this tree." "You're not kidding are you?" "No. Why?" "Well, I always use to hang out here and I feel this weird connection with this one tree. Like, there's something inside of it that's out of my reach. Anyway lets get started."

What's in the tree waiting for Kagome? This there something for Inuyasha as well? You'll see! I hope you liked!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We'll go three rounds." Kagome explained "I don't expect you to actually kill me though." Kagome said as you formed a bow "Understood. It's not like I was going to anyway." he cracked his claws. "For you, a slice by my neck and for me either pinning you down with one of my sealing arrows or having you pinned or something. I'll get the idea." He nodded. He was excited to actually have a fight without killing for his own survival. "Ready." Finally he could relax a little "Set." The wind was blowing and he was free. "Go!" "Wait what?" Before he knew it he had an arrow in his chest, pinned to a tree and slowly falling asleep." I win!" Kagome cheered. Silence. "Inuyasha?" Nothing. "Hey are you alright?" She pulled the arrow out and he fell to the foot of the tree. "Inuyasha!?" She shook him by the shoulders. "Come on wake up! I didn't think I would do this." Tears trickled down her face. "Come on Inuyasha!" "Boo!" He yelled jumping to his feet scaring her and sending her bouncing backwards. She sat on the ground staring at him. "What?" he stood there with his head turned around with her knees in her face. "Kagome? Hey Kagome what's up with you? Did I do something wrong?" he walked over to her, just staring at her. "Kagome?" She jumped up at him. "Yes you did something you idiot! I thought I killed you! don't ever do that to me again! Scared me, you big jerk!" She yelled at him sobbing. He was now sitting on the ground with his hands behind him, supporting him. He sat shocked. She collapsed in his lap with her hand grabbing at his kimono and her head buried in it crying. "Kagome I." He wrapped his hands around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were worried about me like that." he closed his eyes. "I'll never do it again. I promise. Now stop crying. I'm really ok." she looked up at him sniffling. "So you're really ok right?" He nodded "And you promise never to do that again." "I swear to you that I'll never pull something like that ever again." He put his hand on his heart. "Thank you Inuyasha." She laid there with him. "I guess that's enough for today then." he leaned against the tree and they fell asleep right there. He suddenly felt a small stab in his arm. "What the…" "That's for scaring me." "I said sorry." "I know" She smiled and then so did he.

Did I scare you for a sec? Cute right? I didn't feel like writing too much today and I thought it would be cute to write a little something romantic. ^-^ Hope you liked! And thanks for a couple of reviews and followers! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome could feel the warm morning sun shine down on her face and the warmth Inuyasha gave her having his arms wrapped around her. Wait! It was morning! "Crap!" she jumped up. She didn't mean to but she woke up Inuyasha and he stood up rubbing his eyes. "What's the problem?" now stretching his arms out. "It's morning! We need to get back to the house before Naraku goes into my room and finds I'm not there, he'll kill me!" "Well, then lets go." he bent down so she jump on. She hopped on his back and he jumped above the treeline to see his way out of the forest. Clouds were starting to roll in and they were beginning to cover the sun. Kagome didn't like the way the sky looked with all the clouds. Every since she moved to the house , there haven't been a cloud in the sky. Inuyasha swiftly ran through the forest avoiding the trees. "There it is!" Kagome pointed up to her balcony. In one leap Inuyasha jumped to the top on the balcony. She threw open the doors leading in to her room. "Stay here." she slammed them shut and threw the clothes she was wearing next to the hamper. She quickly grabbed the first dress she saw in her closet knowing she'd be called down for breakfast she's right she could hear footsteps. "Boy, am I screwed." she brushed her hair for about 10 seconds and picked up her clothes that are on the floor. She flung out her desk chair and opened a book. The door flung open. "Get the hell up you lazy-" Naraku yelled with only his head sticking inside. "Hello Father, lovely morning isn't it?" "In fact, it's not you idiot! Have you even looked outside? It's cloudy as hell out there!" "No shit =-=" "What did you say!?" "Oh nothing. Whore =-=" "You bet it was nothing you little beast. Breakfast. Now." "Yes sir." He slammed the door shut. "I swear to god he's going to break that door." Kagome pulled out a pair of pants and put them on under her dress. "No kidding. I think I figured out why it's so cloudy outside." Inuyasha said as he closed the door behind him. " Ya? How come Sherlock? " Kagome asked pulling her pants "Who?" "Never mind. Why?" "Probably because Naraku is in a bad mood from something. I can sense it. That damn demon is mad bout somethin." "I get what you're saying but Naraku is a human. Hr acts like a evil annoying demon but he's human." "I don't know Kagome. Maybe I'm wrong but I think he's a demon or at the very least half." "Well, if he is half, and he is the one who is fighting the half-demons then what the hell." "Kagome! Come have breakfast dear." Naraku called "The hell was that? " "Oh, when he's around my mom he acts like this perfect angel." She rolled her eyes "Oh. Well, you better get down to breakfast. Bring me some bacon." "I will."She patted where her pants her under her dress. "Don't break anything." "I won't." He jumped on to the canopy. "Later." She opened the door and left.

Hope you liked! ^-^ I finally have wifi back up on my laptop so I'm going to try and post more often 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 One by one Kagome slipped pieces of different breakfast foods under her dress and into her pants slowly ate her food as she did so. She couldn't hide Inuyasha forever. She needed a how. She couldn't just walk down stairs holding his hand and showing him off. She planned to pass him off as her slave but how would she get to bulb. "I'm done. I'm going to get changed and then I'm going to head out." Without another word she ran up the stairs. "Be careful dear! Don't run up the stairs." her mother called after her but she was already gone. "Here." she pulled out the food and put it on his plate. "Finally! I'm starving here!" "Sucks to be you cuz you gotta eat quick." "Feh. Make me." "Look. I hate to rush you. Really I do but we need to go. I need to tell my mother and "father" about you about at some point. Imagine if they come in here and see a hanyou sleeping on my bed. They'd flip!" "Guess your right. So what's your plan?" "Got it?" "Hmm. Not bad. I'll give it a shot." "I knew I could count on you." "Whatever." he blushed and she giggled. "Whats wrong with you?" "Oh nothing ^-^" "Whatever. I'm outta here." he ran over to the balcony and jumped. I really hope this works. She quickly got changed into more comfortable clothes and went out the door. "Hey mom. Dad" she shoot him a quick look. "I'm going out now. I'll see you later." She left the house and walked to town. She hadn't been there in a while, ever since she was poor. She walked around staring dazedly." This place really let itself go hm." she hadn't realized it but she bumped into someone. "What? Oh ya I guess so." she looked up at the man. He had a little ponytail and three earrings. Two on one ear and one on the other. "You seem to beautiful to be floating around this old, washed up town. What are you doing here?" "I'm here to meet someone. Say, to you know where the center of town is? I haven't been here in so long i've forgotten." "I'll walk you there." He extended his elbow. Such a gentleman. She accepted. He proudly walked through the crowd. People were staring and whispering. She sure hoped they weren't whispering about what she thought they were." Here we are. Do you see who your looking for?" There wasn't anyone there other than herself and the young man she was sighed gently."He's not here." Did he run off? Without me? "In that case. Although, this is sudden…" What's he doing?! He took her hand. "Will you do me the honor of bearing me a son?"A hand came out and slapped him right across the face. "The hell is the is matter with you prev!?" "Oh, Inuyasha! So you got out did you?" "Don't change the subject! You touch her again and you're as good as dead ya hear!" Inuyasha held him up by his shirt " Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in love with this girl." "Say what? I never said that!" he face was practically red. "You better shut your trap or you staff is gonna be in places unknown!" "Alright alright!" he let him down and put his arms in his sleeves and started staring into the sky. "My dear girl I apologize." "Uhhhhh." Kagome stood there completely dumbfound. " My name is Miroku." he stared at him "And yours?" "My what?" "Your name?" "Oh ya. Of course. It's Kagome. And apparently you know Inuyasha." "Yes were friends until Naraku captured him. I see he finally got out. I wonder how." "I guess you can thank me for that." "I can, can I? It should be no surprise, you seem so sweet." "Aww thanks ^-^" "Now are we going or what?" Inuyasha quickly snapped. "I guess we gotta go. Someone is getting grumpy." "That's no problem. I'll see you again." "Good to hear. Come on lets go Yash." "What'd ya just call me? "It's your new nickname!" "Don't ever call me that." "You'll grow into it." "Whatever Kags" "What do you call me?" "You'll grow into it? :P" "Shut up." "Feh" They walked off while Miroku stood there laughing. "I sure hope they last." OMG I'm so sorry I haven't posted! School is holding me back! I have an essay due soon so that's not helping! And today I had a St. Patrick's Day party and I have a dinner to go tomorrow! So much to do! Hope you have a good St. Patrick's Day! :D 


	9. My Past and Our Now

Chapter 9

**Inuyashas asked Kagome t have to go through all this trouble for me. I can live in the woods or something.**Nonsense! I like having you around. I makes my life that much more you** there was silence. s nothing.t been so long. He could remember the day he met her. She was so angry and curious when he saw her face that first time in the darkness. Kagome went over to a tiny little hut on the side of the road. It was all weathered away and fithey. It was made completely out of wood. The roof slanted up into a cone and the wood was tired together with a single piece of rope and the crawled inside. **

**It was rather small but she liked it that way just as she always had. She looked around seeing all the little drawings carved into the wood. The pile of ashes from where the fire used to burn still sat in the center of the tiny house. She giggled and tucked her knees under her chin. **

**his ears twitched. t call me that!**Whatever and not .That** he gave her a friendly punch in the shoulder and she patted the ground next to her. s where I used to live before my mother married you know who.** .Put your hands for?Just do .Shut up and put your hands out big better watch it!Ugh. Sure was that for wench!You wouldn** She crossed her arms She now closed her eyes looking away and crossed her arms. t.**Yes I up and take my hand stupid should I?t care. She took his hand holding it tightly and pulled him out of the hut began spinning and laughing. He couldnt realized it but they were still holding hands and they remained that way walking all the way home as the sun set in front of them.

They now stood in front of the front door leading into the kitchen where her parents would be waiting and she would need to explain to them who this boy with the ears of a dog was. She was certain her little plan would work. Shed chose him as her slave and there was nothing they could do about. Weather Naraku accepted it or not he had to put up with it whether he liked it or not. She looked into Inuyasha**You ready?m amazing but you know what. I was reading a fanfiction on someone elses page and they haded finished theret finished either. So I looked at all of their stories and none are finished which got me thinking. My fans deserve more than what I got so I wrote today too. I know its late but I got it out. I hope you like! ^-^**


	10. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 10

"You ready?" he asked her. She didn't know what it was about him, but he looked pretty cool staring in her eyes with the light in his. "I don't really have a choice." she smiled at that.

That smile confused him. Why should she smile at a time like this? But he didn't care. She looked beautiful with the oranges and yellows at what looked like reflecting off her hair.

She stood slightly at the were so many what ifs! _Screw the what ifs and open the door_! she was yelling at herself in her head and she could tell Inuyasha was patiently waiting for her to open the door. She knew that wouldn't last long. The door swung open. " Thanks Inuyasha. I needed that." he winked at her. "KAGOME HIGURASHI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE!" Naraku suddenly stopped with his ranting. "Who is that." he pointed at Inuyasha. "Well, father, mother." Inuyasha took her hand and held it firmly and gazed into her eyes. She looked into his. She could tell what they were saying. _It's ok. You can do it. It's not like I'm your boyfriend or something where they would flip_. And he could tell what hers said ._Thanks. __You're the best._ " Well come on dear. Who is this young man?" her mother asked politely "This is Inuyasha. He's a half-demon. And he's going to stay with me." she showed a slight smile although she knew what was to come. "There is no way. Get him out!" "That's not fair. He's staying!" "I said no!" "Why?" "Because he's a disgusting half-breed!" That shot her right in the heart. Inuyasha was staring at him trying to hold back a growl which was slowly coming up in his throat. "Dear please leave. I will handle this myself." Naraku turned to his wife and patted her hand. She silently stood up and walked out. "He's mine! Besides, you always told me to get a slave and now I have one! He's life bound to ME and there's nothing you can do about it!" "You know what dearling?" He stood up and walked over to her. "I don't CARE!" he took a hand right to her face sending her flying up against a wall and punched her arm. "Damn you." she said quivering. She sank down onto the floor with her bangs over her face. "You will get that filthy half- breed out of my house!" Her head slowly moved up. "I'd be damned if I listen to you! And one other thing." His eyes opened wide "He doesn't like being called a half-breed. So if you ever call him that again, you'll be sorry." "How could you care such a vile creature." "He's my friend! You don't treat friends like that! He's more than a friend! He's the most family I've had in a long time!" "Kagome…" Inuyasha's head was hung and fists' were clenched and his claws were drawing blood from his hand. "Inuyasha stop it! You're hurting yourself!" Kagome, is all that said about family, really true?" "I wouldn't ever lie you. Inuyasha, you're my best friend, and my closest family." she stared at him "Inuyasha? Are you alright." "Kagome. Get down." "What are you talking about?" "Get down. Now" "Um ok." She sunk down and covered her head. "What are going to do half-breed?" "SHE SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT! I DON'T CARE BUT WHEN SHE TOLD YOU NOT TO YOU'D BETTER LISTEN!" "Inuyasha…" "I'm comin at ya!" In that instant he launched himself forward in the direction of Naraku. "Inuyasha no!"

Oh ya cliff hanger! Don't worry I really wanta write so I'ma keep writing. Ya you're welcome ^-^


	11. CHAPTER 11!(This is the real chapter 11)

Chapter 11 "I'm comin at ya!" In that instant he launched himself forward in the direction of Naraku. "Inuyasha no!" He didn't move. He stood there. Watching him. "You're going down!" he swung at Naraku. "You think your meer claws will do anything! Well you are sadly mistaken!" Naraku punched him straight to the face and slammed against a wall. "Inuyasha!" she started standing up "Kagome stay back!" she quickly sank back down. "I've got this! Leave it to me!" "Inuyasha…" "Come and get me half-demon!" He swung again with the claw covered in blood. "The same attack again? How pathetic!" "The way you treat your own daughter is pathetic!" This time was different. He swung and didn't miss! "Raa!" blades the color of blood flew at him. "What the?" the blades sliced right through him "Da-damn you dog." "I'm not finished yet!" Inuyasha ran up to him and kicked him right in the stomach making him cough up blood. "Say your prayers." He charged at him. "I may be weaker but I'm stronger than you mutt." He shot a beam of light from his hand sending Inuyasha through the wall and outside of the house and smashed into a tree. "INUYASHAAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed shattering glass and making everyone cover their ears. But for Naraku it wasn't enough because of how close he was to her causing him to go deaf in one ear. "You'll pay!" and he dissipated into thin air. "Inuyasha!" She ran out to him sobbing. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" it was no surprise that he had passed out and was bleeding internally from a chest. "No Inuyasha… please wake ." she threw herself into his kimono sobbing. "Inuyasha… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." "It's alright. I didn't do anything." her eyes wided "Inu...yasha?" "Ya." "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" "I could never stay mad at you." he patted her on the head. He seemed so calm but he was gasping for air. She could feel his chest slowly moving up and down but at the same time, it was trying to get as much air as possible. "Look Kagome," he gave her a little kiss on the forehead. "I don't know if I'll live or not but," "No! Don't talk like that!" "Just listen!" he sighed "I'm just saying how it is. So just lay here with me. Ok?" "Fine. But I won't enjoy it." she smiled. "Ya right. You'll love it." "Shut up." They both laughed. "Hey Kags, you know how you said I was the only family you had in a while?" "How could I forget." she blushed a little. "Well, you're the only family I've ever had and," he gasped for air. "I really love you for being so kind to me when no one else would. Thanks" "It's no problem. Inuyasha?" Silence. "Inuyasha?"... "No! Inuyasha! Please don't leave me now!" "Inuyasha.." I know. Very sad. I'm about to cry writing this =(. I wanta keep writing but it's 1:04 in the morning on a school night (this doesn't sound good to anyone who's looking at this for a collage) I wanta write so bad! Ok now I'm crying. Well, even though it was extremely sad I hope you liked it! And don't worry I'm not even close to done 


	12. Sacred Healing and Happy Nights

Chapter 12 Everything was fuzzy. Nothing was clear. All he could make out was were the wall was. "Inuyasha? You awake?" a soft voice asked him "What? Who's that." whoever it was cracked a smile. He could make out the figure of a young girl sitting next to him holding her hand over his chest. And there was a pure light warming his chest. "It's just me. Kagome. Don't worry you're going to be fine. I carried you upstairs. I'm healing your chest." she looked down "I'm so sorry. You had internal bleeding. I'm doing everything I can to stop it." He could everything clearly now. He was in Kagome's room on her bed. "It might take a while her me to heal you. Naraku broke one of my arms so I can only use one for right now." "He did what! I'll get him for that!" He tried to sit up, groning. "Inuyasha don't." "He put her hands on his shoulders. "You too badly injured. Let me finish. Besides, it's not that bad." "That's not true. That bastard broke your arm! That's not acceptable!" he turned his head so he wasn't looking at her. "I couldn't save you…" "Inuyasha…" They sat in silence for a while. She sat and concentrated as much as she could on healing him. "My arm will be fine in a little while, just relaxe. I haven't really practiced healing but I know I can do it. Once my arm heals it shouldn't take so long." "That'll take a while won't it? You're a human. You don't heal as fast as I do." "This is different. Just because you're half-demon, your rapid healing won't get you out of this one. Besides, don't forget, I'm no ordinary human. I'm a miko. I heal even faster than you do look." She held up her broken arm and smashed it on the ground. "What are you doing!" "Relax. Look." the black and blue bruise that had formed disappeared as fast as it had formed. "See. I heal faster." She now held both hands over him, healing him twice as fast. "Thanks. That feels good." "You should be done in no time." It was getting dark Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Kagome was still barely hovering over him. "Finally." She climbed up on to the bed next to Inuyasha and buried her face in his kimono. "I don't know if you hear me but I finished. And for my sake, not yours please try and stay calm. Don't go picking fights. Don't leave me." And with that she dozed off. "I hear you loud and clear." He brought her head to his chest. It stung a little but he didn't care. "Night Yasha." And she held him tight. He smiled "Night Kagome." See. I made up for that other chapter. You're welcome. The first thing I did when I got home was write. Don't forget to write reviews ^-^ 


	13. Rebuilding

Chapter 13 The sun was high in the sky when Kagome finally woke up. It had been such a long day and she used a lot of her power. She sat up and stretched. She noticed she was in a priestess kimono as she stood up. "I wonder if Inuyasha changed me." she shivered at the thought of it. "He wouldn't." "Good morning ma'am. I have changed you into a traditional priestess outfit as my master has told me. I hope it's to your liking." A young girl appeared in front of her and bowed. Kagome's eyes were wide and she blinked rapidly. As the young girl stood up she showed her face. She looked about 16 years-old and she had hazelnut eyes and long brown hair pulled back tying it back in a bow and the end of it. "Hey Inuyasha do you know who-" she turned around to see her beloved hanyou wasn't there. "Oh crap!" she ran out of the room "Inuyasha where are you! I told you to stay here! Inuya-" She was halfway down the stairs when she stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha and his friend, Miroku were building the walls back. "Inuyasha…" "Oh hey Kagome. You're up uh." He went up the stairs and rubbed her head. "Were not quite done yet. After we finish rebuilding were going to paint the whole wall again so everything will match. I also hired the young lady there to help you out with anything. You don't mind do you?" Her eyes started tearing up. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" "You did all of this for me?" "Of course! You stupid or somethin? Wouldn't have done it for anyone else! Sorry Miroku." "Quite alright my friend." Miroku smiled. "Come on, tell me. What's the matter!" "Inuyasha!" she dove forward not knowing what she was doing forcing Inuyasha to go flying down the reminder of the stairs. "Kagome!" both Miroku and the girl yelled after them "What are you doing Kagome!" he said rubbing his head. She had her head under his chin, tears slowly dripping down her cheek. Everyone was looking at them and Inuyasha started to blush. Kagome looked up and saw what she had done and bounced backwards. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. Is your head alright?" she wiped away the tears. "I'm fine. Just be careful. What about you?" "I'm fine. It's just that…" Inuyasha titled his head and wiggled his ears. "It's just that, no one has ever done so much for me. Thanks." "Feh." "Looks like you haven't had any trouble getting back to your old self =-=." "what's that suppose to mean?!" "Just that you can be annoying and hot-headed." "I am not!" "You're giving a fine example right now if ask me!" "I;m not asking you!" "Shut up dog boy!" "Wench!" "Jerk!" "So much for a lovely moment." Miroku hung his head. "Tell me about." "Would you shut up for one second!" "Make me!" "I'll make you in about 5 seconds!" "I dare you to!" "Oh ya!" "Ya!" "Boy is he in trouble." the girl retoured "No kidding." Miroku replied back "SIT!" Inuyasha face planted into the ground. "What was that for!" "I never back down a dare." "Why you…" "So," "Kagome walked back up the stairs to where the girl was standing. "Oh, may I help you ma'am?" "Please don't call me that. I just want to know your name." "It's Sango." "I swear I've heard that name before." Kagome tapped her head. She snapped her fingers. "I know! Aren't you a famous demon-slayer?" "Ya, I am. I'm surprised you remember me." "How could I not! What are you doing here?" "I'm taking a break. I'm living with my boyfriend for now." "Ohhhhh. Who's the lucky guy?" "That would be me." Miroku called up to them "Shocker! I didn't think that would happen. No offense." "None taken. Neither did I." "Dear Sango how could you be so cruel!" "Ha! Your one to talk." "What do you mean?" "Your pretty cruel whenever there's another girl around you prev." "She's got you there." Kagome laughed. "You gotta learn to keep your hands to yourself you perverted monk." Inuyasha smacked him on the head. Miroku sighed. "He's a monk too? What's else haven't I been told yet!" Kagome snapped. "He's got a Wind Tunnel in his right hand." Inuyasha said holding up Miroku's hand. "Your other right, Inuyasha." Miroku glared. "Shut up." "A Wind what?" "Wind Tunnel. Sucks up everything in its path. How do you think we managed to the place so clean?" "Whatever you say." "If you don't mind we're going to get back to work rebuilding." "Kk.I'll be upstairs." Kagome ran upstairs "I'll be back in a little while." Sango hopped out one of the holes in the wall. "Better not get used to that!" Inuyasha called after her "Whatever." "She's perfect for Kagome." Miroku beamed "Shut up you." I don't think this was my best work in my opinion. Whatever. As long as you guys liked it. :D 


	14. PAINT BOY! DUDUDUDA!

Chapter 14 It had been hours since Sango left and since Kagome had gone up stairs and Miroku and Inuyasha were painting one big vine of purple flowers across the wall that of which was painted a light tan. Inuyasha wiped his forehead. "What do you think Kagome is doing, Miroku?" "Inuyasha for the last time I don't know." "Sorry." he said in a sarcastic tone. "Do you think she'll like it since she lives her?" Miroku asked "Now look who's the one asking about Kagome." Inuyasha glared at him "Shut up dog." "Don't you ever call me that." "Whatever you say, dog boy." Miroku said squinting at him "Why you!" he punched him on the head "Hey that hurt!" "You brought it on yourself." "Would you two knock it off!" They looked upstairs to see Kagome's head sticking out of the door frame. "I'm trying to work up here!" They both looked at each other. "Since when do you work!" Inuyasha yelled up to her. "Hey! You better watch your mouth dog boy or before you know what hit you you'll have a bucket of paint all in that nice hair of yours!" she yelled back "See, she called you it too." Miroku laughed at him. "Shut up!" and smacked him "Here comes payback jackass!" Miroku picked up a bucket of paint and chucked it at Inuyasha "Miroku!" Kagome threw out her hands in front of her and paint froze in mid-air. "Woah." Inuyasha said staring wide eyed. "You're suppose to be working." She waved her hands in the direction of Miroku and the paint splattered all over him. Inuyasha instantly started laughing. "Look at yourself! You're purple for Kami sakes!"(the Japanese equivalent of God) "Why didn't you do it to Inuyasha? Because you like him right!" Miroku "Wh-what!" Inuyasha blushed and looked up at Kagome. "I never said that!" She stood staring "Ya! She never said that!" "Ju-just let me work."she stomping back in her room "She likes youuuu." Miroku teased Inuyasha "SHUT UP! SHE DOES NOT,PAINT BOY!" "Whatever" "Might as well throw yourself on a stick and you'll paint with you instead of a brush." Inuyasha laughed An arrow flew out right by Inuyasha's head. "Just because i'm a girl doesn't mean I couldn't take you down!" "Feh" Another arrow "ALRIGHT! Just stop tryin to kill me wench." Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been gaming and I have a lot of school work because after vacation ( ya I'm on spring break) I have a draft of my essay for S.S. due and like 2 weeks after we have S.B.A.C. ( a HUGE test on math and L.A.) hope that's a good enough excuse and hope you enjoyed my chapter. And check out my Google+ page cuz I think you'll like it. It's Kagome-Sama. Please review and thanks for all the ones so far 0W0 


End file.
